¿Qué es lo que soy?
by AlbinePikachu
Summary: Tras cuatro años de ardua espera, Max comienza su esperado viaje pokémon como entrenador. Se une a Richie buscando sobreponerse a la inseguridad que le abruma, pero lo que no sabe es que en Richie encontrará mucho más que protección. Mucho más que un amigo…
1. Episodio 1: El hijo del líder

**Disclaimer: Pokémon es propiedad de Nintendo © y Game Freak ©.  
** **Este Fanfic ha sido desarrollado en conjunto por The Nova 6 y EmberSin.  
** **Parte de la trama está inspirada en el capítulo 08x17 y su tema principal: la canción "Qué es lo que soy".**

* * *

 **Episodio 1: El hijo del líder**

Max apenas podía parar quieto. Había celebrado su undécimo cumpleaños aquella misma mañana con sus padres, pero para él era un día muchísimo más importante. Era el día en el que iba a comenzar su viaje pokémon. Al fin. Tras casi dos años esperando desde que volviera del viaje con Ash, su hermana y Brock, por fin él se aventuraría por Hoenn, y quizá por muchos más sitios, y viviría sus propias aventuras. La noche anterior había preparado él mismo su equipaje, metiendo toda su ropa en una gran bolsa de viaje que su padre le había comprado precisamente con ese fin. Se llevó también su Poké Tele, que incluía el mapa de la región, por lo que no se perdería, y se aseguró por lo menos veinte veces de que todo lo que necesitaba estuviera en la bolsa.

Su hermana Aura estaba en aquel momento en Sinnoh, participando en los Concursos Pokémon de allí, y aunque a él no le interesaban mucho, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que un entrenador pudiera hacer. Y sabía muy bien lo primero que haría: buscar a un amigo con el que había hecho una promesa. Estaba seguro de que aún se acordaría de él. Total, sólo había crecido un poco desde entonces. Aunque no sabía dónde se encontraría, pero no iba a desanimarse por eso.

Antes de partir, Max se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación. Pantalones largos de color beige, zapatillas deportivas, su suéter verde de manga corta y sus inseparables gafas. Estaba recién duchado y recién comido, era el momento perfecto para salir. Echó un vistazo a su habitación, la cual iba a echar mucho de menos, lo mismo que a su familia. Pero todo entrenador pasaba por eso, ¿no? Corrió al piso de abajo, emocionado y sin poder contener su alegría. Tanto su padre como su madre estaban abajo, esperándolo. Ambos se encontraban cariacontecidos, y al verlos, Max tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Papá, mamá...me marcho ya -dijo, con la voz quebrada. Su madre le dio un abrazo como ningún otro que le hubiera dado nunca, apretándolo contra ella con todas sus fuerzas. Y Max no pudo evitar que se le cayesen las lágrimas. Iba a salir por primera vez de su casa, en once años, para hacerse entrenador. Entendía un poco mejor a Aura y qué debió sentir cuando partió. Aunque ella iba acompañada, claro. Y él iría solo, pero tenía intención de encontrar a alguien que también viajara y unirse a él. Pero en caso de que no pudiera encontrar a nadie, debería aprender a desenvolverse solo, aunque le diera miedo.

-Ten cuidado, Max, y si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámanos -le dijo su madre, mientras le daba veinte besos en un lado de la cara y otros veinte en el otro-. Estés donde estés, ¿de acuerdo?

-Estaré bien, mamá -prometió él, limpiándose los ojos. Entonces, Norman se adelantó y le abrazó también.

-Hijo, te diré lo mismo que a tu hermana aquel día, ¿de acuerdo? No te rindas nunca, y sigue siempre adelante. Como vas a viajar por Hoenn, algún día yo seré tu rival, tenlo bien presente.

-Sí, papá -dijo Max. Era cierto, cuando tuviera cuatro medallas podría optar a luchar contra su padre por la Medalla Equilibrio-. Descuida, no voy a ser menos que Aura.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta, plenamente consciente de que era la última vez que lo haría. Resultaba curioso, las cosas más triviales, que hacemos a diario sin prestarles la más mínima atención, pueden convertirse en auténticos símbolos de la etapa que dejamos atrás.

Bajó los peldaños de piedra mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Una vez en el camino se giró para encontrarse de nuevo con la amorosa mirada de sus padres. La mirada de Norman mostraba determinación, sus ojos brillaban al ver que su hijo iba a cumplir su sueño; su madre, en cambio, intentaba sonreír, pero no podía evitar que la emoción se reflejara en su mirada, cómo les iba a echar de menos.

Sintió un amago de llanto pero se negó a dejarlo escapar, ya no era un niño, ahora era un entrenador, y nada podía asustarle. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y recuperó el temple, si tan sólo Ash y Pikachu estuvieran aquí para acompañarle…

-¡Pika!

¿Era esa la voz de un Pikachu? Max intentó ubicar el origen del sonido. ¿Acaso estaba imaginando cosas? No, allí estaba, con el sol a su espalda, la figura de un joven con un Pikachu en el hombro caminaba hacia él. Max no podía creerse su buena suerte, ¡tenía que ser Ash! El peso que oprimía su pecho se desvaneció para dar paso a la emoción por el reencuentro.

Sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo hacia el joven y su Pikachu gritando de alegría.

-¡Ash! ¡Pikachu! ¡Cuánto me alegro de veros!


	2. Episodio 2: El otro Pikachu

**Episodio 2: El otro Pikachu**

Cuando la luz del sol dejó de nublar la figura, el atuendo azulado que esperaba y creía ver desapareció revelando un pantalón y camiseta verdes, un chaleco verde oscuro y una gorra azul.

El chico, que estaba diciéndole algo a su Pikachu, se quedó mirándole. Era más alto que él y tenía el pelo castaño y rebelde, y había algo en su mirada que le recordaba a Ash. Al ver la expresión de su entrenador, el Pikachu también le miró y su flequillo se meció en la brisa que esa tarde acariciaba la ciudad.

Max se quedó congelado mirando al extraño, de repente se dio cuenta de que debía darle una explicación.

-Perdona, te he confundido con otra persona… -dijo en un tono apenas audible y se giró para irse.

-¿Conoces a Ash? ¿Un entrenador que tiene un Pikachu?

Max se detuvo y volvió a mirarle.

-Sí, viajamos juntos hace unos dos años… ¿Y tú de qué le conoces?

Richie miró al horizonte mientras los recuerdos le hacían sonreír.

-Hemos coincidido en un par de ocasiones: una en la Liga pokémon de Kanto, y otra en las islas Remolino, somos amigos desde hace mucho.

Max volvió a pensar en Ash y en el hecho de que tendría que viajar solo.

-Me llamo Richie, y este es mi amigo Sparky.

-¡Pika!

-Yo me llamo Max.

-Encantado Max. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está el gimnasio Petalia? Quisiera retar a Norman a un combate por la medalla Equilibrio.

Max sonrió. ¿También quería retar a su padre? El tal Richie cada vez se parecía más a Ash, no era extraño que se llevaran bien.

-Claro que sí, ese edificio de ahí, ven conmigo y te lo presentaré -dijo Max mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el gimnasio.

Richie le seguía de cerca, claramente emocionado por el inminente combate pero… ¿Cómo era posible que ese niño conociera al líder del gimnasio? ¿Podría ser un entrenador?

-¿Me presentarás? ¿Conoces a Norman?

Típico, la fama siempre precedía a su padre, pero el resto de la familia eran unos desconocidos para el mundo. Tampoco es que le importara mucho, las cosas habían sido siempre así, además, en poco tiempo Max comenzaría a sembrar las semillas de su propia fama.

-Pues claro que le conozco -dijo con un destello de orgullo en los ojos-, el líder del gimnasio y futuro miembro del Alto Mando de la Liga Hoenn, es mi padre.

-¿Has olvidado algo, hijo?

Norman se encontraba al pie de la escalera de entrada al gimnasio, junto a él se encontraba una mujer de su edad, que debía ser su esposa y la madre del chico.

-Papá, este es Richie.

Richie se adelantó y extendió la mano para saludarle.

-Es un honor conocerle, señor. Vengo para participar en un combate por la medalla Equilibrio, si es posible.

Norman estrechó con fuerza la mano de Richie y en un instante su mirada cambió. Ese fuego que Max tan bien conocía, el brillo que indicaba que estaba listo para la batalla, volvió a iluminar sus ojos.

-Es un placer conocerte, Richie, y por supuesto que podemos combatir. Max, ¿por qué no te quedas y ves el combate antes de irte? Te vendrá bien como preparación para tu viaje. Siempre y cuando a ti no te importe, Richie.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema.

Max no estaba seguro de si estaba de acuerdo con su padre, o simplemente era una excusa perfecta para retrasar un poco más el momento de la despedida. Fuera como fuese, le pareció una gran idea. Además, no era nada común que su padre le permitiera asistir a los encuentros.

Asintió, encantado. Claro que iba a quedarse a ver ese combate, una pelea de su padre contra otro entrenador no se la perdería por nada del mundo. Se quedó sentado en uno de los bancos del lateral del gimnasio, con su madre, que parecía muy complacida de poder disfrutar de la compañía de su hijo un rato más. En cuanto al niño, estaba con su padre a muerte, y le animaría hasta el final, pero también tenía curiosidad por ver si Richie era un entrenador fuerte como Ash, incansable y que no conocía la palabra "rendición".

Richie se colocó en el extremo opuesto del campo, mirando directamente al líder del gimnasio. Richie sabía reconocer a un entrenador fuerte cuando lo veía, y Norman era alguien excepcional. Dudaba bastante sobre si conseguiría ganarle, pero estaba seguro de que Zippo, Sparky y Rose no iban a fallarle. Había estudiado a Norman, qué tipo de pokémon usaba y cuál era su estrategia, y si bien él no tenía ningún tipo fuerte contra el Normal, Norman no tenía nada que le diera ventaja sobre sus pokémon. Al menos, que él supiera.


	3. Episodio 3: Llamas contra vigor

**Episodio 3: Llamas contra vigor**

El árbitro del combate era uno de los aprendices de Norman, y dictó las reglas del combate. Cada uno usaría tres pokémon y sólo a Richie se le permitía cambiar los suyos cuando lo creyese oportuno. La mano del muchacho tembló de nervios y emoción cuando la metió en el bolsillo para sacar su primera pokéball. Ya se había enfrentado muchas veces a líderes de gimnasio antes, pero aquella era...especial, podía percibirlo en el ambiente.

-Ponte a mi lado, Sparky -le dijo a su Pikachu, el cual saltó de su hombro y se posó en el suelo-. Y estate preparado para salir en cualquier momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Pika, pikapi! -asintió el pokémon eléctrico, con determinación en sus ojos.

-¿Estás listo, muchacho? -le preguntó Norman, ya con una pokéball en la mano. Richie asintió, decidido, tragando saliva-. Muy bien, ¡entonces demuéstrame qué es lo que sabes hacer! ¡Adelante, Vigoroth!

La pokéball de Norman se abrió, y Vigoroth saltó al campo, lleno de energía y vigor, de ahí su nombre, listo para pelear. Richie observó cuidadosamente a Vigoroth. Se veía que era un pokémon que jamás se echaría atrás, iba a costarle mucho vencerlo. Pero confiaba en sus amigos al cien por cien.

-¡Adelante, Zippo, sal a luchar! -el chico arrojó su pokéball, y su Charizard salió de ella, rugiendo amenazador en dirección a Vigoroth, expulsando a una bola de fuego por la boca hacia el techo, e intensificando la llama de su cola.

Max silbó de admiración. ¡Vaya Charizard! El calor que despedía le llegó incluso a él, que estaba situado a un lado del campo. Nada más empezar, podrían contemplar una auténtica lucha de titanes, ya que él sabía que el Vigoroth de su padre era un pokémon al que muy pocos, Ash entre ellos, habían podido derrotar. ¿Podría hacerlo Richie? Eso estaba a punto de comprobar.

Richie ya tenía supuesto que el combate iba a ser difícil, pero nada más comenzarlo, supo que tendría mucha suerte si lograba ganar. El Vigoroth de Norman era muy fuerte y rápido, y si Zippo pudo esquivar algunos de sus ataques fue porque podía volar, y el gimnasio tenía techo alto. Unos cuantos lanzallamas a toda potencia bastaron para decidir la ronda, pero Charizard no salió impune, ya que había recibido bastantes Mordiscos de Vigoroth. Y aunque logró derrotar a su rival, terminó el combate bastante cansado, y Richie decidió no continuar con él.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Zippo. A descansar, después volverás a luchar -dijo el chico tras haber acariciado al Charizard en la cabeza. Lo devolvió a su pokéball mientras Norman hacía volver a Vigoroth a la suya.

Max había estado en vilo durante el combate, y casi se había olvidado de respirar. No pudo evitar soltar un bufido de fastidio cuando vio perder a Vigoroth, pero aún le quedaban dos pokémon a su padre, y el niño sabía muy bien que Slaking era un auténtico titán, casi imposible de derrotar. Sin embargo, el siguiente pokémon que Norman liberó era Slakoth.

-Contra Vigoroth lo has hecho muy bien, Richie, pero tu suerte termina aquí -dijo Norman-. A ver qué tienes.

-Enseguida lo verá -respondió el chico, con una mirada desafiante-. ¡Sparky, te toca salir!

Su Pikachu dio un gran salto y se plantó delante de Slakoth, que era un poco más alto que él. El pokémon perezoso estaba sobre dos patas, y tenía una expresión plácida en el rostro, como si no tuviera ganas de combatir. Pero Max había cuidado de los tres pokémon de su padre y los conocía muy bien. Eso sólo era una fachada.

-"Vale, Slakoth es un pokémon muy lento y Sparky es muy rápido" -pensó Richie-. "Si todo va bien podremos ganar este segundo asalto sin sufrir daños, y llegar a su último pokémon con nuestro equipo intacto". ¡Sparky, Ataque Rápido!

Sparky se lanzó como una centella hacia Slakoth, y cuál no sería la sorpresa, tanto de Richie como del propio Sparky, Slakoth se hizo a un lado con una facilidad pasmosa, y Sparky ni siquiera le rozó.

-¡Slakoth, Bola Sombra! -exclamó Norman. Slakoth generó la bola oscura y la lanzó a quemarropa contra Sparky, dándole de lleno. Richie casi gritó cuando vio a su Pikachu caer al suelo y quedarse allí quieto durante un momento, pero justo después se levantó a duras penas, jadeando. Richie no lo podía creer. ¿Tan fuerte había sido ese ataque?

-¡Sparky, aguanta! ¡Responde con Trueno! -ordenó. Sparky cargó rápidamente toda la electricidad que tenía y la lanzó hacia Slakoth, que al estar tan cerca, no la pudo esquivar, sufriendo gran daño, pero aún logrando aguantar.

Richie se mordió el labio. Vale, Slakoth estaba a punto de caer, pero Sparky también. Si lograba debilitar al pokémon de Norman, haría volver a Sparky y sería el turno de Rose, mientras sus otros dos pokémon descansaban. Pero no iba a ser tan sencillo.

-Slakoth, usa Relajo -ordenó Norman. Slakoth dio un suspiro, y su cuerpo se iluminó con un tenue brillo, que al apagarse reveló el cuerpo del pokémon sin ningún rastro del Trueno.

-¡Sparky, aléjate con Ataque Rápido y luego atácale! -gritó Richie a la desesperada. Sparky dio un brinco y salió corriendo, para luego dar media vuelta y aprovechar el impulso. Norman le dijo a su pokémon que no se moviera del sitio, y recibió el Ataque Rápido. Pero al ser Sparky más pequeño y menos corpulento que Slakoth, no le afectó demasiado.

-Slakoth, Ventisca -dijo el líder, escuetamente. Su pokémon abrió la boca y le arrojó una bocanada de nieve y aire frío a Sparky, quien quedó congelado, dentro de un bloque de hielo.

Richie notó la mano temblorosa cuando hizo volver a Sparky a la pokéball, pero esta vez su temblor no era de emoción, sino de que estaba comenzando a perder la concentración, y no lograba calmarse del todo. No había contado con que ese Slakoth sería mucho más de lo que parecía, y ya había perdido un pokémon. Tenía que ganarle con el siguiente.

Max sonreía. Era de esperar que su padre le hubiera dado la vuelta al combate, y Richie había cometido el error de pensar que Slakoth era el más débil.

-"Calma, Richie" -se dijo el muchacho, palmeándose las mejillas-. "Te has enfrentado a líderes muchas veces, todos han sido difíciles, pero les has ganado. Éste no va a ser una excepción. No pierdas los nervios". ¡Vamos, Rose!

Lanzó la pokéball de Swellow, el cual salió y dio una vuelta por el gimnasio volando, para luego quedarse aleteando en el aire, delante de Slakoth. Norman permanecía a la espera, evaluando a Richie. Los pokémon de ese chico eran buenos, estaban bien entrenados y el chico sabía manejarlos, pero había cometido ese error de novato y había subestimado a Slakoth. Aun así no tenía mala opinión de él. De hecho, le recordaba mucho a Ash.

-¡Slakoth, Relajo! -ordenó Norman. Pero Richie no pensaba caer en eso otra vez.

-¡Rose,acaba con él con Vendaval! -exclamó. Swellow empezó a agitar las alas con mucha fuerza y velocidad, provocando un inmenso tornado justo encima de Slakoth, atrapándolo y mandándolo a volar hacia el techo, dejándolo caer debilitado después, sobre el tatami del gimnasio. Swellow voló hacia su entrenador y se posó en el suelo. Richie se agachó para hacerle una caricia.

-Muy bien, amigo. Ya sólo queda uno, y estoy seguro de que tú vas a poder con él -le dijo.

-No estés tan seguro -dijo Max, desde el banco-. El pokémon que le queda a mi padre es invencible, ya lo verás.

Richie detectó en su tono que estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, y no pudo evitar ponerse en alerta, mientras Swellow volvía a colocarse en el campo de lucha.

-No me atrevería a afirmar eso -dijo Norman-. Pero Max no va muy desencaminado. ¡Adelante, Slaking!

Al salir de su pokéball, Slaking hizo temblar el suelo. Era un pokémon muy grande y pesado, intimidante. Pero Richie jamás se acobardaba ante nada. Iba a derrotar ese Slaking, tenía a Rose y a Zippo, dos contra uno.

Había que reconocer que Richie era valiente. No se amedrentó ante Slaking. Pero Max ya daba por segura la victoria de su padre. Que él supiera, Slaking sólo había perdido una vez, contra Ash. Se recostó bien en el banco, con una sonrisa. Iba a disfrutar de ese combate. Y aunque Richie le había caído bien, ¿qué clase de hijo sería si quisiera que perdiera su padre?

-¡Rose, usa Agilidad! -ordenó Richie. Swellow empezó a volar cada vez más rápido, dando vueltas en torno a Slaking, mientras su velocidad aumentaba. La única manera de que un pokémon tan lento no pudiera atacar era siendo lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, Slaking no parecía confuso ni trataba de seguir a Swellow con la mirada, se quedó mirando hacia delante con una expresión plácida en su cara. Y Norman sonreía.

-¡Slaking, detenlo con Machada! -ordenó el líder. Y ante los sorprendidos ojos de Richie, Slaking realizó un movimiento tan rápido que parecía imposible para él, golpeando a Rose justo cuando pasaba por detrás de él. Swellow cayó al suelo, muy herido.

-¡Rose, levántate! -exclamó Richie-. ¡Vamos, puedes levantarte!

Swellow lo intentó, a duras penas, pero sus alas temblaban. Tras varios segundos de esfuerzo, volvió a caer sobre el tatami, ya debilitado. Richie exhaló un gemido de angustia involuntario.

-V-vuelve, Rose -dijo, balbuceando, e hizo regresar a su pokémon. Miró de nuevo a Slaking a la cara, el pokémon tenía una sonrisa que no le gustó, y notó un leve temblor en las piernas. ¿Tan fuerte era? ¿Tan fuerte como para tumbar de un solo golpe a un pokémon? ¿Podría Zippo con él? Richie ya no estaba tan seguro de poder ganar. Pero por otra parte, Zippo era su pokémon más fuerte. Y no había dejado de confiar en él.

-Todo depende de ti, amigo -dijo Richie, cogiendo la pokéball con ambas manos, para luego liberar a su Charizard. Parecía descansado y listo para una ronda más.

-¡Zippo, utiliza Llamarada! -ordenó Richie. Charizard hizo arder con furia la llama de la punta de su cola y disparó un potente chorro de fuego por la boca, que cubrió por completo a Slaking. Pero cuando el fuego se disipó, Slaking sólo tenía algunas quemaduras por el cuerpo, señal de que se había quemado.

-"Bien, sólo habrá que prolongar esto y esquivar sus ataques, acabará debilitándose por las quemaduras" -pensó Richie, notando que su preocupación disminuía. Si Norman tenía que preocuparse de las quemaduras de Slaking, podría tener algún margen más para dirigir a Zippo sin presión. Pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil.

-Buen ataque -felicitó Norman-. Se nota que tu Charizard es de lo mejor que puede haber. Sin embargo…¡Slaking, usa Alivio!

Slaking cerró los ojos, y su cuerpo se cubrió de un halo verde, que hizo desaparecer todas las quemaduras en un pispás.

-¡Y ahora, Tumba Rocas! -ordenó el líder. Slaking dio un pisotón en el suelo, el cual comenzó a temblar.

-¡Vuela rápido, Zippo! -ordenó Richie. Charizard desplegó las alas y con un potente salto se elevó sobre Slaking, justo a tiempo, ya que del suelo surgieron un montón de grandes rocas que formaron una prisión en el lugar en el que había estado Charizard hasta hacía un momento-. ¡Ahora utiliza Cuchillada!

Las garras de Charizard se iluminaron y crecieron hasta convertirse en unas zarpas mortíferas, con las que se lanzó en picado hacia Slaking y lo golpearon de lleno, haciendo un golpe crítico y causándole mucho daño. Pero Slaking resistió, y Norman no pensaba perder la oportunidad.

-¡Slaking, Puño Incremento!

Usando el mismo movimiento rápido que había usado para debilitar a Rose, el puño derecho de Slaking brilló y golpeó a Zippo, arrojándolo hacia atrás. Zippo pudo recuperar el equilibrio y cayó de pie, pero ese golpe había sido muy potente, y sumado a su cansancio anterior, le había afectado. Slaking estaba herido, pero no daba muestras de estar cansado, todo lo contrario.

-Zippo, tenemos que usar nuestro movimiento especial, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que no podrá resistir eso por muy fuerte que sea -dijo Richie, mientras Zippo se volvía para mirarlo. No fue necesario hablar más, se habían entendido. Zippo sabía lo que su entrenador quería que hiciera.

Max observó aquello con envidia y una pizca de emoción. Podía notar el vínculo entre Richie y Charizard. Estaba seguro de que él también lograría tener un lazo igual de fuerte con sus pokémon.

Zippo profirió un gran rugido, mientras la llama de su cola crecía aún más hasta ser casi más grande que el propio pokémon, y todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con un tenue fulgor rojo, mientras que sus ojos se tiñeron de dicho color.

-¡Mar Llamas! -exclamó Max, con los ojos fijos en Charizard. Había leído muchísimo sobre habilidades pokémon y podía decir que conocía casi todas. Richie se la estaba jugando en un golpe final. La temperatura en el interior del gimnasio empezó a aumentar, y Richie se secó el sudor que estaba empezando a caerle por la frente. Era ahora o nunca.

-¡Zippo, usa Infierno! -gritó Richie. Charizard abrió la boca mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de furiosas llamas, y apuntó directamente a Slaking, el cual se protegió con sus brazos, cruzándolos ante él. Un segundo después, de la boca de Charizard salió un auténtico tornado de fuego que cubrió todo el campo, y hasta Max y su madre tuvieron que mirar hacia otro lado por el violento golpe de calor que recibieron. El pokémon de Norman quedó completamente cubierto de fuego, y desapareció entre las llamas. Cuando Zippo dejó de expulsar fuego, el tornado aún permaneció durante unos segundos, y pronto se disipó. Richie deseó ver a Slaking debilitado, pero su gozo de nuevo cayó en un pozo. El pokémon estaba lleno de quemaduras y jadeaba de cansancio, pero aún seguía de pie. Y Zippo se había quedado agotado tras haber usado sus últimas energías en el Infierno. Como a cámara lenta, Charizard cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia delante, debilitado.

-¡Slaking gana! ¡El ganador de este combate es el líder Noman! -anunció el árbitro, alzando el banderín rojo. Richie se quedó paralizado en el sitio. Ni siquiera se le vino a la mente el sacar la pokéball para hacer volver a Zippo. Por su cerebro sólo pasaban la incredulidad, la tristeza y la impotencia de una derrota importante. Volvió a sentir lo que había sentido cuatro años antes, cuando fue derrotado en la Liga Añil. La sensación era muy parecida a la de entonces. Esto no era la Liga, pero aún así...

El que sí reaccionó fue Max, que pegó un brinco desde el banco y corrió a abrazar a su padre, feliz por su victoria. Y ahora podría irse de viaje con una alegría en el cuerpo, aunque cuando se volvió a mirar a Richie y lo vio en shock, sintió un poco de pena por él y se le acercó, tirándole de la manga cuando llegó a su altura. Aquello lo sacó del trance.

-¿Eh? -preguntó, pillado por sorpresa-. Ah, sí...regresa, Zippo, lo has hecho bien.

Charizard regresó a la pokéball, mientras Richie se dirigía a Norman con una sonrisa, aunque Max notó que era muy forzada.

-Tu equipo no está nada mal -le dijo el líder-. Sigue entrenando, y en cualquier otro momento, vuelve y estaré encantado de darte la revancha, ¿de acuerdo?


	4. Episodio 4: Horizonte incierto

**Episodio 4: Horizonte incierto**

Richie asintió, sin decir nada, y luego le dio las gracias a Norman, se dio media vuelta y abandonó el gimnasio. Iba andando lentamente y con tranquilidad, pero nada más salir del gimnasio, una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado, le dio un puñetazo a la pared, mientras una expresión de rabia cruzaba su cara.

-Mierda -gruñó-. Mierda, mierda, y mierda…

Sacó las pokéball de Rose, Sparky y Zippo. Todos se habían recuperado un poco, pero necesitarían atención médica en el centro pokémon. Los tres le miraban con tristeza y culpabilidad.

-No, no, la culpa no es vuestra -les aseguró-. La culpa es mía, que no supe leer bien el combate...parece que todavía no llego al nivel en el que debería estar. En fin, vamos al centro pokémon…

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al horizonte, el sol había bajado un poco y comenzaba a atardecer. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ash en esos momentos? ¿Qué opinaría si hubiera estado presente en su combate?... ¿Habría podido ganar Ash en su lugar?

Inspiró lenta y profundamente para amortiguar el peso de la derrota que notaba en el pecho y sacudió la cabeza. Bueno, ¿dónde estaba el centro pokémon de Petalia?

A sus espaldas, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió con un _click_ y Max salió por ella mirando con emoción el entorno que siempre había sido su hogar.

Al verle, Richie no pudo evitar recordar el principio de su propio viaje. La inseguridad, echar de menos el hogar y sobre todo la opresiva soledad. Había aprendido a vivir con ella, y sus pokémon eran maravillosos compañeros de viaje, pero no podía negar la realidad. Muchas veces echaba de menos conversar con alguien durante las noches antes de dormir, compartir todo lo que iba aprendiendo… Max tendría que pasar por todo eso, pero es una fase que todo entrenador supera y, siendo el hijo de un líder de gimnasio, no se podía esperar menos de él.

Max bajó las escaleras con la mirada gacha y miró a Richie, cuya expresión también parecía apesadumbrada. Lógico, la derrota no era agradable, esa era una de las muchas cosas que había aprendido en su anterior viaje.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Richie?

Richie recuperó el temple y le miró con decisión.

-Primera lección como entrenador: si tus pokémon están cansados o heridos, tu prioridad es ir al centro pokémon y asegurarte de que se encuentran en perfectas condiciones antes de continuar.

El centro pokémon, casi lo había olvidado. Max tenía que registrarse como entrenador antes de comenzar su viaje. Así, aunque no tuviese su propio pokémon, le darían un pokédex y podría aprender sobre los que fuera viendo durante su viaje hasta encontrar a Ralts.

-Yo también me dirijo hacia allí -dijo Max-, voy a registrarme antes de partir. Si quieres te puedo llevar.

-Pues te lo agradecería, porque quisiera llegar lo antes posible.

Aunque Richie no estaba de humor para una conversación, sabía que era más importante llegar cuanto antes al centro. Además, si el chico conocía la ciudad, se ahorraría el tener que buscarlo.

Max se dirigió hacia el centro y le indicó que le siguiera.

-Es por aquí, no te preocupes, no está lejos.

Caminaban en silencio, pues cada uno tenía la mente ocupada en su propio dilema, pero al final Max decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Sabes? Hacía mucho tiempo que no presenciaba un combate de gimnasio, y ha sido impresionante. Tus pokémon son muy fuertes. Se nota que eres un gran entrenador.

Riche sacó sus pokéball y las volvió a mirar.

-Bueno, parece que no lo suficiente, ¿no? Aún tengo mucho que aprender.

En este aspecto Richie era más maduro que Ash. Normalmente en esta situación él estaría cabreado o decepcionado, sin embargo Richie parecía haber aceptado la situación y centraba su atención en mejorar.

-Bueno, es que mi padre es el mejor líder de gimnasio del mundo, tienes que ser realmente bueno para ganar una medalla Equilibrio. Mira -dijo Max señalando un gran edificio acristalado que se veía al fondo de la calle-, ahí está el centro pokémon de la ciudad.

La preocupación por sus pokémon disminuyó un poco en el interior de Richie, pronto volverían a estar todos bien.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias, Max.

Richie decidió recorrer el resto del camino corriendo, Max le siguió y entraron en el centro.

La enfermera Joy, como siempre, estaba en la recepción del centro. Estaba de espaldas haciendo algo con una de las máquinas, pero al escucharles llegar se giró para saludarles.

-Bienvenidos al centro pokémon. ¡Hola Max, feliz cumpleaños! Tu padre me lo ha contado todo -entonces miró a Richie-. ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

Richie se acercó a la mesa y dejó las pokéball de Rose, Zippo y Sparky.

-Acabo de librar un combate contra Norman y hemos perdido, mis pokémon están agotados. ¿Podrías asegurarte de que se recuperarán, por favor?

-Por supuesto que sí -contestó la enfermera con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro-, lo haré encantada.

Inmediatamente, Joy recogió las pokéball y las puso en una bandeja del centro, pero antes de entrar en la sala de cuidados se giró y volvió a mirar a Max.

-¿Y tú, Max? Vienes a registrarte, ¿no?

El chico asintió con una sonrisa forzada. No había imaginado que le importaría tanto el tener que depender de sí mismo, pero este hecho cada vez cobraba más peso, estaba comenzando a eclipsar la ilusión de cumplir su sueño.

La enfermera se quedó mirando a Max.

-Qué deprisa crecéis, parece que hace días que tu hermana empezó su viaje pokémon y ahora es ya una gran coordinadora. Madre mía, ya hace… ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres años?

Max siguió en silencio, se giró para mirar a Richie, pero éste ya no estaba a su lado, le vio desaparecer por la puerta de la sala de espera.

-Oye Max, ¿te importaría esperar un poco para lo del registro? Si los pokémon de este muchacho han sido derrotados en el gimnasio de tu padre, la situación podría ser urgente.

-Claro -dijo Max con aire ausente-, avísame cuando puedas.

Se dirigió a la sala de espera a la que había entrado Richie. Le encontró sentado en uno de los sillones con los brazos sobre las rodillas y los puños cerrados. Al verle entrar relajó la expresión e incluso esbozó una leve sonrisa. Max le saludó con un gesto y se sentó cerca de él.


	5. Episodio 5: La promesa inquebrantable

**Episodio 5: La promesa inquebrantable**

-Dice Joy que va a encargarse de tus pokémon, mi registro tiene que esperar.

-Claro, es propio de todas las enfermeras de los centros pokémon -respondió Richie-, anteponen las necesidades de los pokémon a cualquier otra cosa. Espero que no tuvieras prisa.

Max negó con la cabeza.

-Qué va, no hay problema. Como me has dicho tú antes, los pokémon son la prioridad…

Además de eso, Max seguía temiendo salir solo, y seguía retrasando el momento, pero esto acarreaba otra consecuencia: a este paso saldría de noche… Y entonces se le ocurrió, ¿cómo no había pensado en ello antes? Richie era entrenador, y estaba viajando por Hoenn. Además ya había demostrado que era un entrenador formidable del que él podría aprender mucho. Sería genial que le permitiera unirse a él en su viaje, al menos hasta que tuviera un equipo pokémon propio.

Ahora el quid de la cuestión era cómo sugerirlo. A duras penas se conocían, no tenía la confianza necesaria para pedirle algo así. Pero estaba claro que si no lo hacía inmediatamente Richie seguiría su camino sin él. Más le valía intentarlo al menos.

-Por cierto, hay una cosa de la que te quería hablar… -empezó a decir sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

Richie le miró con gesto inquisitivo.

-¿De qué se trata?

Max guardó silencio durante un momento. Luego habló en un tono dubitativo.

-Verás… como ya sabes, hoy empiezo mi viaje como entrenador, pero decidí que no empezaría con un pokémon inicial como suele hacerse.

Richie levantó una ceja.

-¿Y cómo piensas atrapar tu primer pokémon si no puedes combatir contra él?

En el exterior se oía el sonido del viento, Max se acercó a la ventana que daba al jardín donde algunos niños y pokémon jugaban juntos. Una imagen de él mismo y Ralts se proyectó en su mente.

-Se trata de una decisión que tomé hace mucho tiempo. Cuando viajaba con Ash, en una ocasión encontramos un Ralts que estaba muy enfermo, yo cuidé de él y tomé la responsabilidad de llevarle hasta el centro pokémon. Para ello tuve que cruzar un bosque entero, hubo algunos problemas, pero Ralts y yo, con la ayuda del Snorunt de Ash, conseguimos llegar al centro y la enfermera le pudo salvar de la neumonía que tenía.

La emoción de rememorar aquellos eventos caló en su interior, el corazón le latía más deprisa al pensar en el reencuentro con Ralts.

-Al despedirnos, Ralts se negaba a dejarme ir, quería venir conmigo, y yo también quería llevarle, pero no era un entrenador y no podía hacerme cargo de él. Así que le prometí que cuando fuese entrenador volvería a por él -Max miró a Richie con los ojos vidriosos y continuó con la voz quebrada-. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer, le encontraré y él será mi primer pokémon.

-Sé muy bien lo que sientes -le dijo sonriendo Richie poniéndose una mano sobre el hombro en el que Sparky solía estar-. Yo buscaría a Sparky el tiempo que fuese necesario. Él es mi primer pokémon y el vínculo que tengo con él es más fuerte que cualquier otro. Pero ¿has pensado que vas a estar indefenso ante los pokémon salvajes mientras no le encuentres?

Max asintió.

-De eso es de lo que te quería hablar… ¿Crees que…? ¿Te importaría si… me uno a ti en tu viaje?

La proposición le cogió por sorpresa, no esperaba que Max fuera a pedirle algo así. Siempre había disfrutado los períodos de su viaje en los que había ido con más personas, pero ¿sería buena idea a largo plazo?

Tras vacilar su respuesta unos instantes, Richie también se levantó y observó el exterior del centro.

-Verás, Max. Yo empecé mi viaje en solitario, y eso lleva mucho tiempo siendo así. Me halaga que quieras venir conmigo, pero creo que no sería buena idea. Mis únicos compañeros de viaje son mi equipo. Además, los primeros pasos en solitario forman el carácter, ayudan a perder el miedo, y creo que es algo crucial en la vida de todo entrenador. ¿Por qué no escoges un pokémon en el laboratorio de Villa Raíz y empiezas tu viaje con él? Aunque Ralts no sea tu primer pokémon de forma oficial, siempre lo será en tu corazón. ¿No crees?

Max no respondió. No sabía qué decir, había esperado que Richie simplemente le aceptara, pero había sido demasiado optimista. Seguía en la misma situación en la que había empezado, y por supuesto que podía empezar con un pokémon de Villa Raíz, como hizo su hermana. Pero no era esa la forma en la que quería empezar su viaje, quería cumplir su promesa.

Por otra parte tampoco podía insistir, ya que Richie estaba en su derecho de querer viajar solo. No se conocían de nada y no le debía ningún favor, además, ¿qué podía ofrecerle él, que no era más que un novato sin pokémon?

Ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada. Si aceptaba no ir con Richie, perdería definitivamente la oportunidad y Richie se iría sin él, mientras que si le insistía estaría comportándose como un crío. ¿Qué podía hacer?

En ese momento sonó una suave campanada al tiempo que la luz de la señal de cuidados intensivos se apagaba. Era la señal de que los pokémon de Richie estaban recuperados. Así que éste comenzó a andar lentamente hacia la puerta que llevaba a la recepción mientras Max le seguía en silencio.

La enfermera estaba de nuevo en la recepción con las pokéball de Richie listas. Primero miró a Richie y le acercó la bandeja.

-Tus pokémon han recuperado la energía y están listos, aunque te recomendaría que les dejases descansar antes de combatir de nuevo.

Richie le dio las gracias a la enfermera y recogió sus pokémon. Entonces la enfermera se acercó al ordenador y le hizo un gesto a Max para que se acercara.

-Bueno, Max, ya podemos registrarte. Por cierto, ¿has pensado ya qué ruta piensas seguir?

Max sacó su poké tele y accedió a un mapa de la región de Hoenn.

-Pues tengo una idea aproximada -dijo mientras señalaba un punto al este-. ¿Ves estas islas? Esto es Arrecípolis, y esta isla de aquí es Izabe. Quiero ir hasta allí y tengo un itinerario pensado, cogeré un barco en Ciudad Portual e iré por las rutas 131 y 130 para llegar.

Richie no pudo evitar fijarse en la habilidad y soltura que Max demostraba con la geografía de Hoenn, conocía de memoria las peculiaridades de las rutas y los nombres de las ciudades, y parecía que había tenido en cuenta cada detalle para planificar su viaje. Mientras que él apenas si conocía los nombres de las ciudades en las que se encontraban los gimnasios de Hoenn.

Mientras Max terminaba de formalizar su inscripción como entrenador oficial de la Liga Hoenn, Richie salió al jardín.


	6. Episodio 6: El vínculo con tu pokémon

**Episodio 6: El vínculo con tu pokémon**

-¡Adelante, chicos! ¡Salid todos! -dijo lanzando las tres pokéball hacia arriba.

Sus pokémon aparecieron ante él con un aspecto mucho más saludable ahora que se habían recuperado. Pero sus rostros aún reflejaban la culpabilidad y la tristeza de la derrota.

-Chicos, quiero que me escuchéis, tengo algo que deciros.

Aunque él mismo estaba afectado, trataba de mantener un tono confiado y seguro al hablar para devolverles los ánimos. Además, sabía que lo que iba a decir era cierto; lo que necesitaba era creerlo y aceptarlo él mismo.

-El fracaso es parte del camino -dijo mientras se agachaba para que Sparky subiera en su hombro-. Y es algo para lo que debemos estar preparados. ¿Qué creéis que quiere decir que hayamos perdido un combate? ¿Que no somos buenos?

Hizo una pausa antes de seguir para darles tiempo de pensar.

-¿Creéis que si no fuésemos buenos habríamos llegado a competir en la Liga pokémon de Kantô? ¿Y habríamos llegado a rescatar a aquel Lugia en las Islas Remolino? Aunque ahí tú no estabas, Rose, pero Zippo y Sparky sí estaban.

Mientras les hablaba se acercó a Zippo y le acarició afectuosamente la parte de atrás del cuello, un punto que Richie conocía muy bien desde que Zippo estaba en la fase Charmander. Acariciar correctamente esa zona era una técnica infalible para conseguir que se relajase. Su pokémon no tardó en perder todo rastro de estrés en su expresión mientras emitía unos suaves gruñidos de agrado.

-Vosotros sabéis tan bien como yo que formamos un gran equipo -continuó, mientras se agachaba para mirar directamente a los ojos de Rose-. Y el que hoy no hayamos logrado nuestro objetivo no nos puede desanimar.

Comenzó a acariciar con las yemas de los dedos la parte de abajo del cuello de su Swellow, logrando el mismo efecto que con Zippo. Luego habló en un tono de voz más tranquilo y con una leve sonrisa.

-Nunca perderé la confianza en vosotros, quiero que lo tengáis claro. Lo de hoy solo significa que tenemos que seguir trabajando y mejorando. Y sé de sobra que tenemos capacidad más que suficiente para superar cualquier reto, por duro que sea.

Con un brazo alcanzó a Sparky y lo abrazó.

-Si alguien ha fallado en algo aquí soy yo.

En ese momento sus pokémon se le echaron encima, sumergiéndose en un gran abrazo grupal.

-Vale, esto ya me gusta más -dijo entre risas-. Veo que me habéis entendido.

Cuando consiguió ponerse en pie, vio a Max aparecer por la puerta del centro con un pokédex entre sus manos y la cara iluminada por la ilusión.

-¡Mira esto, Richie! -dijo mientras se le acercaba corriendo -es el último modelo de pokédex, me lo ha dado la enfermera Joy al registrarme, tiene los datos más actuales de cada pokémon y función de añadir más información que el entrenador conozca.

-Sí, es una auténtica pasada -dijo Richie sosteniendo su propia pokédex-. A mí también me dieron una cuando me registré en el centro pokémon ciudad Portual.

Max había perdido momentáneamente el pesar y solo sentía la ilusión de cualquier niño con un juguete nuevo. En ese momento se fijó en los pokémon de Richie.

-¿Me dejas probar la pokédex con tu Pikachu?

-Claro que sí -le respondió mientras se acercaba a él con Sparky aún en brazos-. Sparky, este es Max.

-¡Pikachu!

El Pikachu saltó de los brazos de Richie directamente a la cabeza de Max y de ahí pasó a su hombro.

-¡Vaya! yo también me alegro de conocerte, Sparky.

Qué curioso, era muy extraño que Sparky tomara confianza tan rápido con un extraño. Richie había conocido muy pocos casos en los que su Pikachu se dejara siquiera tocar por un desconocido, debía haber notado algo muy positivo en Max.

El pequeño apuntó con el objetivo de la pokédex a Sparky y la pokédex emitió el clásico sonido de reconocimiento.

 _-Ding,_ Pikachu: el pokémon ratón y forma evolucionada de Pichu. Pikachu es de naturaleza desconfiada y tiende a atacar a sus enemigos liberando la electricidad que almacena en las bolsas del interior de sus mejillas. La forma de su cola le es útil para relacionarse con otros miembros de su especie y para atraer rayos en caso necesario. Los entrenadores deben ser cautelosos al interactuar físicamente con su Pikachu, pues pueden recibir una descarga si a éste le molesta la forma en la que le acarician.

-¡Genial, qué completo! -dijo Max exaltado-. Aunque faltaría indicar cuál es la forma correcta de acariciar un Pikachu, ¿verdad, Sparky? -dijo Max pasando suavemente la mano justo por debajo de la mejilla de Sparky.

-Pikaaa… -Respondió Sparky con los ojos cerrados demostrando que Max lo estaba haciendo bien.

Al principio Richie se asustó pensando que Max podría molestar a Sparky y recibir una descarga pero, al ver el resultado, le vino a la mente el día en que él conoció a Ash. En la Liga pokémon de Kantô, un día se metió corriendo en un ascensor y vio un Pikachu en el suelo, el de Ash. Cuando se acercó para acariciarlo, Ash pensó exactamente lo que Richie acababa de pensar de Max.

-Vaya, para ser un principiante estás demostrando un conocimiento muy amplio sobre los pokémon. Por un momento he pensado que Sparky te daría una sacudida.

Max cogió al Pikachu en brazos y se lo devolvió a su entrenador mientras asentía con entusiasmo.

-Es que, aunque vaya a empezar mi viaje ahora, llevo toda mi vida estudiando sobre pokémon. No sabría decirte cuántos libros he leído sobre el tema, pero siempre queda más por aprender. El mundo de los pokémon es fascinante.

Richie se replanteó su decisión sobre que el chico le acompañara. Al fin y al cabo estaba demostrando tener habilidades muy valiosas para un entrenador. Primero el dominio geográfico, que sumado a su poké tele, hacían prácticamente imposible que se perdiera en cualquier punto de la región. Y por otro lado, parecía tener mejor conocimiento teórico sobre los pokémon que la propia pokédex.

Richie se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte y volvió a mirar a Max, que miraba el camino de salida de la ciudad con gesto sombrío. Antes de hablar, hizo volver a sus pokéball a Rose y Zippo.

-¿Sabes, Max? Quizá me haya precipitado al negarme a que me acompañes en mi viaje.

Aquellas esperadas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Max volviera a latir, de repente le embargó una increíble sensación de ligereza, como si le acabaran de quitar un Graveler de encima.

Richie observó el repentino cambio de expresión en la cara de Max, de la inseguridad y la impotencia pasó en segundos a la más pura y radiante felicidad.

-¿Quieres decir que puedo ir contigo? ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

-Quiero decir que negarme de buenas a primeras sería injusto. Creo que lo más apropiado es que hagamos una prueba. Vienes conmigo hasta que atrapes a tu primer pokémon, con el que podrás empezar de verdad tu entrenamiento. Y a partir de ahí, decidiremos si preferimos separarnos o seguir juntos. Al fin y al cabo, tus habilidades con el mapa y tus conocimientos de los pokémon podrían serme de mucha ayuda en ciertos momentos.

La sonrisa de Max empezaba a amenazar con salírsele del rostro.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y me aseguraré de no ser una molestia ni una carga para ti, ¡lo prometo!


	7. Episodio 7: Ahora somos dos

**Episodio 7: Ahora somos dos**

Richie sonrió. Bueno, Max era un chico entusiasta y emocionado, una compañía así siempre se agradecía. Y Richie, aunque era muy dado a viajar solo y gustaba de la tranquilidad, de estar él con sus pokémon, a menudo sentía que necesitaba algo más, un acompañante con el que hablar, compartir buenos momentos y divertirse. Resumiendo, un amigo. Lo más cercano que se le ocurría en aquel momento era aquellos dos días que había pasado con Ash durante la Liga Añil, que pese a ser poco tiempo, podía hablar de que se habían hecho amigos. Ambos habían compartido el robo de sus pokémon y su rescate, ambos habían compartido la derrota en la Liga y aquel momento junto al lago, y después, en el estadio vacío. Quizá con Max también pudieran llegar a eso. Así que por probar, no perdía nada.

-Hecho entonces -dijo, tendiéndole una mano al menor. Max se la estrechó efusivamente. Casi saltó de alegría, ya que así el principal problema y el miedo que tenía a la hora de salir al mundo se desvanecía. Aunque no le gustaba tener que depender de alguien, no se sentía capaz de viajar solo. Quizá en un futuro ya eso dejara de ser un problema, pero por ahora…

Con todo listo, ambos se pusieron en marcha en cuanto estuvieron preparados. No les faltaba nada y no tenían por qué esperar al día siguiente, no había razón para quedarse ni un día más en Petalia. Además, Max se moría de ganas por cumplir la promesa hecha a Ralts cuatro años atrás. Ya le había dejado esperando demasiado.

-Esta zona es muy tranquila a cualquier hora del día, no va a pasar nada porque viajemos de noche. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que de noche vamos a estar mucho más tranquilos -comentó Max-. Yo llevo una tienda en mi mochila y un saco de dormir, si tú también llevas, podremos alternar en cuál usar cada noche.

-Yo sólo llevo dos sacos de dormir, siempre tengo uno de repuesto, pero no llevo tienda -respondió Richie-. Siempre me ha gustado acampar a la intemperie, y cuando hace mal tiempo, directamente no salgo de la ciudad o el pueblo y espero a que mejore.

-Hum...pues eso podría estar bien -dijo Max, pensativo-. Tendremos que probarlo alguna vez.

El camino era tal como había dicho Max. No había nadie por los alrededores, la noche era muy buena, apenas hacía frío y estaba despejado. Salieron hacia el este, en dirección a Pueblo Escaso, porque ambos tenían la idea de no tomar los llamados "caminos oficiales" sino los que poca gente conocía, para ser ellos de los primeros en explorarlos. La Poké tele estaba actualizada y ahora mostraba todas las rutas disponibles de la región, por lo que tenían libertad para ir por el camino que quisieran.

-Hasta Villa Raíz -dijo Max-. Más allá de ese pueblecito hay una playa cerca de la que suele pescar mucha gente, si nos encontramos con algún barco de pesca, podríamos pedir que nos acerquen a Ciudad Portual, aunque eso ya sería mañana, claro. Espero que no te marees mucho en un barco…

Acostumbrado como estaba a no escuchar la voz de nadie más durante sus viajes en solitario, Richie estaba algo confuso por la parrafada que estaba soltando Max y por lo hablador que era el chico. No le disgustaba aquello, pero a la larga podría llegar a irritarle. Aunque luego se dijo que quizá era que sólo necesitaba acostumbrarse a él.

-Estoy acostumbrado a viajar en barco y en muchos otros transportes, no tengo problemas con esas cosas -respondió-. No te preocupes por la manera de viajar, preocúpate por que podamos hacerlo sin demasiadas complicaciones. Aunque cuando eres entrenador, las complicaciones son algo normal en tu vida. Me has dicho que has viajado con Ash, supongo que ya sabrás de lo que estoy hablando.

-Pues claro -contestó Max, frunciendo un poco el ceño-. Nos pasaron mil cosas malas y hubo momentos en los que tuve ganas de volverme a mi casa, pero seguí adelante...aunque a veces casi me muero de miedo. Pero precisamente por eso viajo, para perderlo. ¿Acaso no te pasó a ti cuando saliste en tu primer viaje?

Richie rememoró los primeros días de su aventura, nada más salir de Ciudad Frotomar. A las pocas horas de salir ya echaba de menos a su familia y a punto estuvo de volver por miedo e inseguridad. Pero se obligó a sí mismo a continuar su viaje, y al poco tiempo, ya se le hubo pasado la morriña. Aun así, a veces sentía ganas de regresar a su hogar y pasar mucho tiempo allí, sin salir de aventuras. Quizá lo hiciera tras su viaje por Hoenn.

-Bueno, algo parecido me pasó a mí, pero decidí que volver no serviría de nada, y que si volvía, jamás sería capaz de emprender un viaje, así que seguí adelante -respondió. Max asintió, contento de que estuviera de acuerdo.

-Entonces, está todo dicho -dijo el niño-. Villa Raíz y Pueblo Escaso están aquí al lado, espero que no tardemos demasiado…

Reemprendieron el camino ya en silencio, mientras atravesaban aquella parte boscosa de Hoenn, donde había más árboles y plantas que casas y asfalto.

Tras la charla de hacía un momento, el silencio que se había creado le resultó algo incómodo a Max, y el pequeño aprovechó para observar a Richie mientras éste caminaba. Iba mirando al frente, con gesto serio, y hubiera jurado que en su cara había algo de tensión, sin saber a qué se debía. No se atrevió a preguntarlo, su compañero aún debía estar algo afectado por la derrota.

Richie agradecía que por fin Max se hubiera callado. No le molestaba hablar con la gente, de hecho era muy abierto siempre, pero en esos momentos prefería un poco de tranquilidad. Pese a haberse quitado mucho peso de encima antes, cuando había hablado con sus pokémon, aún sentía ese resquemor por haber perdido. Siempre lo sentía cuando perdía, y se le iba al cabo de un par de días.

Los muchachos abandonaron Pueblo Escaso sin detenerse, aunque Richie empezaba a tener bastante sueño, y en las pocas veces que miró de reojo a Max, parecía que al chico se le cerraban los ojos. Era mejor que encontraran un sitio para dormir, y parecía que la elección iba a ser Villa Raíz.

-¿Quieres que durmamos hoy en Villa Raíz y sigamos mañana, Max? -le preguntó Richie-. Es que parece que te vayas a caer dormido de un momento a otro…

Max reaccionó como si le hubiese picado una avispa, y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No, para nada de nada -se apresuró a decir-. Estoy bien, y puedo aguantar todavía. Necesito saber hasta dónde puedo aguantar y hacerlo lo más que pueda, como hicieron Ash, Brock y mi hermana. Yo siempre me iba a dormir antes que ellos, y ahora que tengo la edad que tenían entonces, tengo que hacer lo mismo.

Richie estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía que obligarse a cambiar sólo por tener un modelo a imitar, pero al ver la determinación en los ojos de Max, a pesar de que se le estuvieran cerrando, decidió callarse. Continuaron por tanto hacia Villa Raíz. Era el pueblo más pequeño de todo Hoenn, y por tanto, el más pacífico. Las farolas de las calles estaban encendidas, pero no se veía ni una sola casa con luz. Tan sólo el centro pokémon, con su logo brillante, indicaba que el pueblo estaba habitado.

-Tengo la sensación de estar en un pueblo fantasma -comentó Max en voz baja-. Es la primera vez que veo un sitio así, tan...en silencio.

-Bueno, no es como si a estas horas hubiese muchos entrenadores viajando, ¿no? -dijo Richie-. Pero yo he tenido que recorrer muchos lugares de noche, ¿a que sí, Sparky?

Sparky estaba acurrucado en el hombro de Richie, medio dormido, y hizo un leve ruidito que mostraba su conformidad. Después ya sólo se escuchó su respiración acompasada. A Max se le escapó un bostezo involuntario, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a Richie.

-Oye, vamos al centro pokémon. No pasará nada porque nos detengamos aquí para hacer la noche. Mañana estando descansados ya podremos continuar. Y no sólo por nosotros, los pokémon necesitan también descanso, y cuando tengas alguno, lo sabrás -le dijo.


	8. Episodio 8: ¿Miedo a las alturas? ¿Yo?

**Episodio 8: ¿Miedo a las alturas? ¿Yo?**

Max no tuvo más remedio que admitir que Richie tenía razón, y aceptó pasar la noche en el centro pokémon. Por suerte, estaban siempre abiertos las veinticuatro horas y no tuvieron problemas para quedarse con una habitación para esa noche. Disponía de dos camas, así que tampoco habría problemas con el espacio. Max se quedó completamente roque en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, y ni siquiera se desvistió. Richie sonrió levemente, para luego ponerse el pijama y acostarse con Sparky durmiendo a sus pies, como siempre hacían. No pasaron ni diez minutos hasta que él también se quedó dormido.

Max fue el primero en despertarse al día siguiente. Había dormido encima de la colcha, sin necesidad de deshacer la cama, así que no tendría que perder tiempo con aquellas cosas. Se alisó bien la ropa, se puso las deportivas y le echó un vistazo a Richie. Su compañero de viaje seguía durmiendo profundamente, al igual que Sparky. Eran de sueño profundo, por lo visto. Decidió no despertarles y entró en el baño para lavarse bien la cara y espabilarse. Esperaba continuar el viaje aquella misma mañana. Miró la hora en su reloj, eran las ocho y media. La hora perfecta para salir...cuando aquellos dos dormilones despertaran.

Richie no tenía ni idea de la hora que era al despertarse, pero cuando por fin lo hizo entre bostezos y Sparky se desperezaba a sus pies, lo primero que vio fue a Max sentado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole. El sol que entraba por la ventana denotaba que hacía bastante tiempo que había amanecido.

-¿Es muy tarde? -preguntó, restregándose los ojos. Max negó con la cabeza.

-Son las nueve y media -respondió el niño-. Llevo una hora despierto, esperándote. Así que en cuanto te arregles nos marcharemos.

Richie casi saltó de la cama. ¿Las nueve y media? Él siempre se levantaba mucho antes. Al parecer, estar pendiente de Max le había mantenido despierto sin pensar en el sueño que tenía él mismo, y al final había acabado durmiéndose él. No perdió el tiempo y se vistió y lavó en un tiempo récord, guardando su pijama perfectamente doblado de nuevo en la mochila. Tras haber desayunado algo en el centro pokémon, ambos chicos abandonaron Villa Raíz por el lado contrario al que habían llegado, por el sur. Allí se veía claramente el límite de Hoenn, unos acantilados no muy pronunciados pero altos, una playa, y más allá, mar y más mar hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Cerca de la costa había unos cuantos barquitos de pesca.

-Mi idea es usar uno de ésos para que nos lleve a Ciudad Portual, y allí coger un barco. Quizá alguno de los que vayan a Calagua hagan escala en isla Izabe, y entonces… -empezó a decir Max, pero Richie lo detuvo.

-Un momentito, Max -le dijo-. No entraba en mi plan de viaje ir a isla Izabe, recuerda que quedamos en que me acompañarías en mi viaje. Por lo tanto, creo que debería ser yo quien decida dónde ir, ¿no te parece?

Aunque decir aquello quedaba estúpido, ya que no tenía casi ni idea de los lugares que había en Hoenn, y el que sabía todo eso era Max, que iba a ser su guía. Pero una cosa era que le guiase y otra muy distinta era que él decidiera el itinerario. Total, más tarde o más temprano pasarían por la zona donde quería Max, ¿no?

-Eh, sí, pero...pero yo pensaba que me ayudarías a encontrar a Ralts, y luego ya iríamos donde tú quisieras -respondió el niño, confuso-. Quiero decir, una vez tenga a mi pokémon, ya no tendré nada más pendiente por hacer.

Richie se quedó un momento en silencio. Bueno, lo cierto era que no tenía ningún motivo para no ir, podía recorrer Hoenn con libertad, y no tenía por qué ir primero a este sitio, pudiendo ir al otro en su lugar. Terminaría llegando a todas partes con el tiempo.

-Vale, de acuerdo -aceptó Richie-. Pero no tardemos demasiado tiempo, ¿vale? Si esto se alarga mucho, consideraré el irme por mi cuenta, como tenía planeado.

-Tranquilo, que será muy fácil -le prometió Max-. Estoy convencido de que encontraré a Ralts en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...aunque primero hay que ver cómo bajamos este acantilado. Tiene pinta de ser de los que te parten las piernas si bajas deslizándote…

-Eso es muy fácil -respondió Richie, sacando las pokéball de Zippo y Rose-. Toca planear un poquito. ¡Zippo, Rose, salid!

Charizard y Swellow se desentumecieron los músculos al salir, mientras Sparky brincaba a la cabeza de Zippo. Richie, de un ágil salto, trepó al lomo de Rose, acomodándose bien.

-Venga, Max, que vamos a bajar en picado, ya verás qué divertido -sonrió Richie, travieso-. Esto es posiblemente lo que más mola de volar en un pokémon. Súbete en Zippo y agárrate.

Zippo no parecía muy contento de permitir que nadie que no fuera Richie se subiera encima de él, pero cuando Sparky se bajó de su cabeza y se subía al hombro de Richie, agarrándose muy fuerte, Charizard abrió las alas y dejó espacio para que Max subiera. Pero Max no estaba muy por la labor de subirse. Las palabras "bajar en picado" no le gustaban lo más mínimo.

-Eh...p-pero si vamos despacito por el acantilado podremos llegar abajo sanos y salvos, no es necesario bajar volando…¿no? -preguntó, notando que estaba empezando a sudar frío-. E-es que yo…

-No tengas miedo, ya verás cómo te gusta -insistió Richie-. Venga, Zippo, haz los honores.

Charizard atrapó a Max de sopetón, colocándole en su grupa. Luego extendió las alas y las batió un par de veces.

-¡Oye! -protestó Max, agarrándose como una lapa al cuello del Charizard. Incluso antes de haber despegado ya estaba empezando a temblar-. ¿Dónde está mi derecho a elegir?

-¡A volar, chicos! -ordenó Richie. Swellow y Charizard se elevaron en el aire, y al llegar al borde del acantilado, se lanzaron hacia abajo a toda velocidad. Richie ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, siempre que volaba hacía piruetas y caídas así como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, se divertía muchísimo. Cosa que no se podía decir de Max.

-¡No, no! ¡No te tires de golpeAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -se le escapó un chillido de terror mientras cerraba los ojos y se pegaba al cuerpo de Zippo, sintiendo que saldría volando por los aires en cualquier momento. Hubiera jurado que el corazón se le había subido a la boca.

Casi ni se dio cuenta cuando hubieron aterrizado. Zippo se posó en la arena de la playa con suavidad, pero Max aún no se atrevía a soltarse. Estaba tembloroso como una gelatina. Aunque en el fondo, esa sensación le había encantado, había sido un subidón de miedo y de emoción. Richie desmontó de Rose y lo hizo volver a su pokéball, mientras se dirigía hacia Max para ayudarlo a bajar. Éste sentía todo su cuerpo de mantequilla reblandecida, así que Richie casi tuvo que cogerle y dejarle en el suelo. Y allí las piernas le fallaron y se cayó sentado en la arena.

-La...la próxima vez… -pidió, pálido y con un hilo de voz-. Deja que me prepare mentalmente primero, ¿vale?


	9. Episodio 9: El lobo de mar

**Episodio 9: El lobo de mar**

Zippo articuló un leve gruñido de disconformidad, al parecer, al igual que el Charizard de Ash, era fácil herir su orgullo. Max se apresuró a aclarar lo que quería decir.

-No te ofendas, Zippo, si me ha encantado. Es solo que… No esperaba que bajáramos tan deprisa. La próxima vez no gritaré.

Zippo esbozó un gesto de complicidad y acercó la cara a la de Max para que le acariciara, indicándole así que aceptaba sus disculpas.

-Vaya, Max -Dijo Richie-, tienes una facilidad increíble para entablar amistad con los pokémon. No sé si te has fijado, pero al principio, Zippo no estaba muy de acuerdo con dejarte montar. Lo ha hecho porque yo se lo he pedido, y ahora, ni un minuto después, ya te está haciendo gestos de amistad.

Max se quedó pensativo un momento, ¿Quería decir eso que Max tenía madera de buen entrenador? sonaba demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Quizá Richie simplemente quería animarle o quedar bien, Max se limitó a sonreír y apartar la mirada mientras acariciaba al Charizard.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Tenemos que conseguir llamar la atención de alguno de esos pesqueros para pedirles que nos lleven a Portual.

Esperaron hasta que uno de los barcos pasó lo bastante cerca, entonces Richie tomó aire y llamó a la tripulación con un potente grito.

-¡Holaaa! ¡¿Podrían cruzarnos en su barco, por favor?!

Al principio los tripulantes no dieron señales de haber oído la llamada, pero tras insistir algunas veces más, finalmente el barco viró y se dirigió hacia ellos, pero se mantuvo a cierta distancia, Richie dedujo que era para evitar chocar contra las rocas cuyas siluetas se recortaban a través de las turbias aguas. Aún así se acercaron a una distancia suficiente como para verse las caras y hablar sin necesidad de gritar.

Un hombre mayor y calvo asomó la mitad del cuerpo para acercarse lo más posible y les saludó agitando un brazo.

-Buenos días jovencitos, soy el capitán Arenque y estoy al cargo de esta nave y su tripulación. ¿En qué podemos ayudaros?

Arenque… Max conocía aquel nombre, y conocía a aquél marinero. Lo único que no le cuadraba era el barco en el que se encontraba. Max cerró los ojos y buscó entre los recuerdos de su anterior viaje.

-¡Pelipper!

Max volvió a mirar al capitán y vio a un un Pelipper posándose en su hombro.

 _Pelipper... -_ pensó Max-. _La forma evolucionada de Wingull…_

-Oh, claro, y no podía olvidarme de presentaros a mi fiel amigo Peeko.

-Peeko, ¡Eso es! -Exclamó Max, por fin recordando al capitán-. Yo le conozco, ¿Se acuerda de mí, capitán Arenque? Mis amigos y yo estuvimos aquí hace unos años, le ayudamos a combatir contra el Team Aqua y el Team Rocket.

-Esperad un segundo, ¿Por qué no subís a bordo? desde aquí apenas puedo verte la cara, chico. Acercaos y os ayudaremos a subir.

En ese momento Richie levantó una mano para detener a Max que ya iba a lanzarse al agua.

-Espera, Max. Llevamos las pokédex, tu poké tele y más aparatos electrónicos. ¿Por qué no volvemos a usar a los pokémon y evitamos el baño?

Max volvió a mirar a Zippo, esta vez el vuelo sería tranquilo, ya que no había distancia ni altura para más picados.

-Sí, tienes razón -Dijo mientras se acercaba al Charizard-. ¿Me dejas subir de nuevo, Zippo?

Esta vez el pokémon dragón asintió sin reticencias y se puso en una posición que facilitaba el acceso a Max. Richie volvió a subir en su Swellow y en pocos segundos ya estaban a bordo del barco.

El capitán se acercó a ellos nada más subir.

-Vaya, ahora que te veo más de cerca sí que te recuerdo, chico. Te llamas Max ¿verdad?

Max asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Así es, capitán, me alegro mucho de volver a verle. Este es mi compañero de viaje, Richie. Nos dirigimos a ciudad Portual y me preguntaba si sería tan amable de llevarnos hasta allí.

Richie se acercó y estrechó cordialmente la mano del capitán.

-Es un placer conocerle, señor.

El capitán paseó su mirada por el horizonte, desde los acantilados que acababan de abandonar hasta unas playas no muy lejanas que se veían al otro lado. Su Pelipper pasó del hombro en el que estaba al otro y frotó afectuosamente su pico contra el rostro del anciano.

-Veréis, sería para mí un placer llevaros hasta allí. Pero por ahora me resulta imposible, ya que en este barco tenemos trabajo que hacer. Pero si no os importa, podemos acercaros a isla Azuliza en unos minutos. Y esta noche, de madrugada, podemos partir hacia Portual en mi otro barco.

A Max no le hizo demasiada gracia tener que alargar la espera un día más, pero al ver la expresión de Richie, entendió que iba a tener que ser así.

-Azuliza, ese nombre me suena -Dijo Richie en voz baja-. Max, ¿es posible que haya un gimnasio en esa isla?

Esto terminó de confirmar los pensamientos de Max, después de todo, tendrían que ir tarde o temprano.

-Así es -Respondió el chico-, el gimnasio Azuliza, cuyo líder es Mar-

-Marcial -Le interrumpió Richie, con renovada energía, por esa mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo que precedía a un combate oficial. Ese fulgor que Max ya había visto arder en sus ojos en ciudad Petalia antes y que también había visto en los de Ash. Esa era la característica de Richie que tanto le recordaba a Ash, cuando se trataba de su sueño de convertirse en maestros pokémon, ambos compartían una determinación férrea como el acero-. Líder del gimnasio Azuliza y experto en pokémon de tipo lucha. Debemos ir allí, tengo que desafiarle a un combate por la medalla Puño.

Max inspiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire poco a poco. En su interior, la sensación de impotencia pugnaba por hacerle protestar, pero sabía perfectamente que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era un día más? Lo importante era que antes o después tendría su anhelado reencuentro con Ralts.

-Entonces de acuerdo -Dijo el capitán-. Poneos cómodos mientras os llevamos a la costa de Isla Azuliza, estaremos allí en seguida.

El barco viró y fue ganando velocidad en dirección a las playas que se divisaban a lo lejos. El viento alcanzó tal intensidad que Richie se vio obLigado a guardar su gorra en la mochila tras dos ocasiones las que estuvo a punto de perderla.

Pasó algo más de media hora durante la que los dos muchachos y los pokémon de Richie pudieron disfrutar del ambiente marino antes de llegar a su destino.

El capitán Arenque se acercó a ellos mientras el barco terminaba de detenerse. Richie se encontraba de pie, buscando el gimnasio entre los edificios de la isla; Max estaba sentado en el suelo observando dormir a Sparky.


	10. Episodio 10: Las palabras no bastan

Episodio 10: Las palabras no bastan

-Chicos, hemos llegado a la isla, en un momento mis hombres colocarán la pasarela y podréis bajar.

La forma de actuar de Richie denotaba que los nervios estaban empezando a dominarle, de hecho casi saltó cuando el anciano les avisó de la llegada.

-Muchas gracias, capitán -Dijo Richie-. Nos está haciendo un gran favor, ¿podríamos recompensarle de alguna manera?

-Gana esa medalla Puño, jovencito. Y asegúrate de que Max aprende de cada uno de tus movimientos. Apuesto a que tiene mucho que aprender de ti.

La medalla puño… Otro combate de gimnasio, aún afectado por la batalla contra Norman, no estaba seguro de haber recuperado las fuerzas para desafiar a otro líder. Por otra parte, estaba Max. Este niño había confiado en él, en cierto modo le había confiado su seguridad porque le consideraba un entrenador fuerte y competente. ¿Qué clase de primera impresión estaba dando?

Al parecer, el chico estaba dispuesto a presenciar su próximo combate y todos los que librara. Y bueno, tampoco era que le importase mucho la opinión que Max iba a tener de él… ¿O sí? Al fin y al cabo, a nadie le gusta parecer débil.

Richie cerró un puño y lo alzó vigorosamente dirigiendo la mirada hacia sus pokémon.

-Delo por hecho, esa batalla es nuestra. ¿Verdad chicos?

La respuesta fue inmediata y enérgica, su equipo se puso en pie y alzaron brazos, alas y zarpas al aire vitoreando en sus respectivos lenguajes.

Seguidamente, Richie les devolvió a sus pokéball, con excepción de Sparky, que subió a su hombro, y comenzó a cruzar la pasarela que acababan de colocar. Cada paso que daba le hacía sentir un poco más cerca de su próximo combate, pero la sensación no era positiva, no lograba calmarse ni pensar con claridad. No había logrado recuperar por completo la confianza en sí mismo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Richie? -Preguntó la voz de Max detrás de él- ¿Por qué te has parado?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que mientras pensaba había ido reduciendo el paso hasta detenerse completamente a mitad de camino entre el barco y la playa.

-No es nada, Max -Respondió él-, los nervios del combate de esta tarde me están jugando una mala pasada, eso es todo…

Max puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Richie -Le dijo Max en tono confiado-. Eres un buen entrenador y cuentas con dos pokémon de tipo volador en tu equipo. Sé lo que te pasa, ya lo he visto antes. Aún no has superado lo del último combate y eso puede hacer que no te sientas capaz de conseguirlo. Pero eso solo está en tu mente.

Richie se giró y se quedó mirando a Max sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Sin saber muy bien que respuesta darle, se decantó por sonreír y alzar el pulgar.

-Gracias Max.

Max acarició la cabeza de Sparky y ambos comenzaron a andar de nuevo hacia la ciudad.

-Y ahora vamos a buscar el centro pokémon o un restaurante -Dijo Max cambiando súbitamente de tema-. ¡Me muero de hambre!.

-¡Muchachos! -Les llamó el capitán mientras volvía a internarse en el mar- ¡Nos vemos esta noche, aquí mismo a las doce en punto de la noche!

Max se giró al oír las palabras del anciano. Debía haber oído mal, ¿Había dicho a las doce? podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que se había quedado despierto hasta tan tarde, y no las recordaba como experiencias agradables. Pero pensó que sería mejor no compartir su opinión con Richie, ya que él había aceptado sin ningún reparo.

-Vale Max, vamos a comer -Le dijo con la voz cargada de energía-. Y luego a por mi combate.

Mientras recorrían las calles del pequeño pueblo, un pintoresco restaurante llamó la atención de Richie.

-¿Has visto esto, Max? aquí sirven comida para pokémon y personas por igual. ¿Te apetece que comamos todos aquí?

Antes de responder, Max se acercó a uno de los expositores y comprobó la carta, los nombres de los platos sonaban genial y las fotografías de la comida despertaron aún más su apetito, por no hablar del delicioso aroma que emanaba del lugar. Además, comer en compañía de los pokémon era un aliciente más.

-¡Claro que sí! -Dijo entusiasmado- ¡Por mí genial!

Tras una fantástica comida, salieron de nuevo a la calle en busca del centro pokémon. Lo encontraron con facilidad gracias a Max, que ya lo había visitado con anterioridad. Estaba cerca de la playa, rodeado de vegetación. Era más pequeño de lo que era común y tenía un tejado rojo y redondeado, con una pequeña torre parecida a un faro en la parte central.

Tal como Max suponía, lo primero que Richie hizo fue dejar a sus pokémon en manos de la enfermera Joy para que les realizara un chequeo. Entonces se quedó un momento pensativo mirando al suelo, parecía que algo le preocupaba... Tras vacilar unos momentos, Max se decidió y le preguntó.

-Richie, ¿ocurre algo?

Richie no respondió enseguida, permaneció unos instantes en silencio.

-¿Te importaría -Empezó a decir sin levantar la vista- … esperarme aquí, Max?

¿Esperarle? bueno, no había problema, él podía quedarse en el centro hasta que decidiese volver pero… no podía evitar preguntarse qué le ocurría. Por lo visto, Richie no consideraba que fuese asunto suyo, o se lo habría dicho directamente. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

-Claro que no, estaré aquí cuando vuelvas. ¿Quieres que recoja yo a tus pokémon cuando la enfermera Joy termine?

-No creo que tarde tanto, será solo un momento. Gracias, Max, nos vemos en un rato.

Y dicho esto, salió por la puerta y se perdió de la vista. Max se quedó mirando al exterior un momento, luego se sentó en uno de los sillones y dejó a su mente divagar acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, el centro estaba desierto con excepción de la enfermera, que se encontraba en la zona privada, ocupada con los pokémon de Richie y él mismo. No había gente con la que hablar ni pokémon a los que observar. Cuando Max empezaba a impacientarse, la enfermera volvió a la recepción con las pokéball en una bandeja y Sparky fuera de su pokéball. Al verla, Max se levantó y se acercó a la mesa.

-Tú eres amigo del entrenador de estos pokémon, ¿Verdad?

Max asintió, ligeramente preocupado por la tardanza de Richie.

-Sí, viajamos juntos. Le he dicho que yo recogería sus pokémon si él aún no había vuelto.


End file.
